joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ainex234/Joke Battles Wiki Tier list.
NO LONGER BEING UPDATED. GO HERE HERE INSTEAD. I've seen a lot of disagreements in the comments sections about which characters are or aren't stronger than each other, so to clear up misconception (and also because I hate myself and want to torture myself with this nigh-impossible Task) i decided to make this list of every sing character on the wiki, from weakest to strongest. Characters that are equally powerful will be placed on the same line, seperated by a |. (Note: A lot of characters have "soloes the entire wiki" or "defeats anything" listed as feats but i won't count that because that's no fun) The list itself Below shit tier *The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below All *The One Below The One Below The One Below The One Below All *The One Below The One Below All *The weakest character in all of fiction *Cancer *Gengu Shimaduh *Saitama (Weak Downplayed) | Eyes drawn on the same level as the nose Shit tier *The One Below All | Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) | Bad Luck Brian | Natsu (Downplayed) *The Strongest Character in This Wiki up to This Date (And you Literally Can't say Otherwise) *Justin Bieber *Clippy Garbage tier *Hatsune Miku (Downplayed) (true form) Below Tier 11 *Yamcha (Weakling) *The 99 (Gateway to mere patheticness) Tier 11 *WLBY *Sonic the Game Mechanic | Hatsune Miku (Downplayed) (Base) *Bill Cipher (Downplayed) (Base) *Composite Female Character (Max. Tier 11-A ver.) Tier 10 *A Sponge *Mr. Muffin *An Ant *Bill Cipher (Downplayed) (Peak) | Sans (Downplayed) *A Causal Undertale Hater | Duh Raik *Table *Jeff Da Killa *Max's Friends *Sakuya Izayoi (Downplayed) *Touhouverse (Downplayed Somewhat) *Another Table Tier 9 *Superman (Superman 64) *Chokeorita Tier 8 *Cthulhu (downplayed) *Erma *Yang Cipher (restricted) *The Amazing Plankton (low-end) Tier 7 *Tong Shau Ping (Hong Kong '97) *Cat (Metal Gear) *Apples (Composite) (Non-Nintendo) *Sonic.EXE (Base) *Ju'Reshoggoth Tier 6 *ATV *Wall (Roblox) *The Amazing Plankton Tier 5 *Lion Tier 4 *Grass *Super Collider *Apples (Composite) (Nintendo) *New Age Squidward Tier 3 *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Daddy Sakurai (Real Life, Low-End) *Humans (Death Note) *The ROB that appears in the background in Viewtiful Joe Tier 2 *Davikasprite (Low End) *Yang Cipher (Half Power) *Sonic.EXE (In his realm) *Barney.EXE (Cartoon Fight Club) *Sonic (Debug Mode) *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 God Super Saiyan 2.5 Legendary G-Mode Goku *Weegee (Arbitraryverse) | Shoop Da Whoop (Dead Memes Verse) | Rick Astley (Dead Memes Verse) *Godzilla (According to the fans) (base form) *Green *Davikasprite (High End) *Yang Cipher (Full Power) *007Goldeneye *PMHT Queen Mami Statement *Popuko (Cartoon Fight Club) Tier 1 *Asriel Dreemurr (Cartoon Fight Club) *Mario (Mildly Wanked) *MSPA Reader (Slightly exaggerated) *Composite SCP *Grizzly Bears (Wanked) *Madafaka (Magical Girl) *Globglogabgalab (Wanked) *Godzilla (According to the fans) (Classic Godzilla) *MoniCH *Black | White Tier 0 *��eter *RNGesus | Bacon | Godzilla (According to the fans) (Final Wars) | Batgod | Stereotypically Generic and Abstract Omnipotent Being *Mamiru (Headless Mami) | Homu Homu (Original, base form) *Madafaka (Goddess of All Memes and Magical Girls) *Composite/Mildly Wanked Tree Tier -1 *Kratos The Godslayer *Rachnera Arachnera *Doctor Strange (Wanked) Tier ∞ *7 GRAND DAD *The 99 (Divine Number) Beyond the Concept of Tiers *Andrew Hussie (Wanked) Memetic Tier *Homu Homu (Rebirth, Base) *Homu Homu (Rebirth, Devil Homura) *ALEX TERRIBLE (Low-end memetic, only notable in specific subcultures) *Excalibur (low speed for his tier) *Joke Battles Wiki (Character) *Chuck Norris | Superman (ScrewAttack) | Madafaka (Thugdoka the OG Magical Thug) | Mamiru (Headless Mami) with Madoka's panties | Homu Homu (Original) with Madoka's Panties *Muhammed Ali (ScrewAttack) *1000 Degree Knife *Mamiru (Headless Mami) with her head *The Internet Above Memetic *Homu Homu (Original, Devil Homura) Unplacable characters: These characters cannot be properly placed on the list, for one reason or another. *3 Eyed Blue Luigi: The page has no information on his stats at all *5: 5 *Secret Mail: Secret *Swap King: Defeats strong characters but is defeated by weaker ones *Denning: This is a message from Lord Nergal, I await you on the Dread Isle. *A Character Specifically Designed To Point Out Flaws In VS Battles Wiki's Tiering System Category:Blog posts